The Chronicles of Amy Rose
by Kairu-kyun
Summary: It starts from Sonic CD to Sonic NextGen. It tells Amy's life. NO FLAMES JUST CORRECTIONS! will be funnier in the future and longer. This is my first fic. R&R, peoples! Rating change.
1. Chained Planet

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. Sonic© belongs to SEGA©.**_

_**Chapter 1:Chained Planet**_

One day when Amy was driving in the desert a blue streak zoomed by. She saw what it was. It was a handsome blue hedgehog with regular gloves and red and white striped shoes. She saw the hedgehog stop in front of a lake. Never Lake. There was something hovering over it. Little Planet. A planet with gems called the Time Stones. To protect themselves they go to every single dimension there is and goes around in a circle. They stay in each dimension for one year. Right now it was about to leave their dimension tomorrow. But it was chained up! She stopped and realized that the hedgehog was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Wow! Sonic the Hedgehog right in front of my eyes! YOU ARE A GOD!!! What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"When I heard that the Little Planet was going away for another millennium tomorrow I had to explore for the day. But when I came here it was chained up, the work of Eggman..." he replied, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because I love you, silly!" acting like he knew.

"Okay..., now if you would excuse me."

Sonic dashed up a near-by mountain and stood at the top. He rolled down the side of a ramp and landed on the chain. Then he burst up the chain with sonic speed. Little did he know he was being followed.


	2. Palmtree Panic

_**There's a part where Amy is talking to Sonic about...some...stuff...then she starts to talk about killing him, right? Metal Sonic is saying all after the hyphen or dash:"-"...**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter **__**2:Palmtree Panic**_

Sonic was blasting up the chain. Amy was hot on his heels. She ran almost as fast as him! He knew she was coming, but couldn't stop her. Once she did something, she couldn't be stopped. He saw it in her eyes. Something he knew all too well.

"When are getting there?!" Amy yelled.

"A minute for me, ten for you." him being far ahead of Amy.

"I can't shake the feeling that something bad is happening..."

_**Meanwhile**_

"So, Sonic and this new girl is trying to infiltrate my Planet Fortress, eh? Well _this_ will shake them. Ahohoho!!! Hohohohohohohohohoho-hack, hack-ah, whatever..."

_**Back with Sonic**_

"Oh, Sonic this is SO romantic, isn't it?" Amy questioned.

"Um...well...uh-" Sonic was stopped short.

"WELL, ISN'T IT!?!" she said making a giant hammer come out of thin air!

"Where'd you get _THAT_?!?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled loud enough for it to break the fourth wall. He turned. BIG mistake.

"I know a guy...Sonic I can't wait to kiss you so passionately as I caress you're neck with my-cold metal hands then I shall wring it and squeeze the life out of YOU! I will grind your head into the ground as I drink the blood from your skull! Then I will dice your body parts, make them into chili dogs and sell them to the children of Mobius_ and_ Earth! Ha!" a metallic voice uttered out of his artificial voice box.

"Jeez, Amy. What's your problem?"

"HELP!!!! HELP ME!!!!!"

"Oh no! Amy!" he turned around only to see a robotic copy of himself!

"You can not save her! I am Metal Sonic! All of your abilities, none of your _stupidity_ apparently... Ha!" he looked at Amy, "Dr. Eggman_ would _like a sex slave, but an animal? He _is _a strange one I guess... well, ta-ta!"

"You give her back!!!!"

_"Oh, he _does_ care! Well until he saves me, I guess I better practice my whoring..."_

_**Will Sonic save Amy from the life of a sex slave to a horribly sick person?**_

**_Well of course! You thought I was going to do THAT?__ Sickos..._**


	3. Collision Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. Sonic© belongs to SEGA©.**_

_**Chapter 3: **__**Collision Chaos**_

"Ugh, I can't stand these springs!!" Sonic blared. He had just fallen into a trap where there were two springs facing each other.

"Only Eggman would do this…" he muttered.

_**With**____**Amy**_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SONIC?!" Amy screamed from her cage.

"Oh, please. You just met him, like, six minutes ago." Eggman replied.

"I don't care. I just want to get out of here..." she complained.

"Well that's not going to happen," Metal Sonic said as he chugged some motor oil down, "not while-slurp-I'm here anyway. Want some?"

"No!"

"You organics don't care for all natural stuff like this. No wonder you're so…flabby."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she boomed at him." YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL!!"

"Whoa, take a chill pill, you crazy psycho-bitch."

"You're one to talk you soulless bastard."

"Ouch…" with a hurt look on Metal's face.

"Would you like to see Sonic?" Eggman interrupted.

"Would I?!"

"Well then suck me off!" He pulled out a crud-incrusted, filth-covered, parasite-infested wiener with dried urine that flaked off with the touch of fresh air.

"OH MY GOD!! What is wrong with you, you filthy freak?!" Amy blared, "That's disgusting! What, do you bathe once two months or something?!"

"Once every two years, actually."

"Ewww…"

_**With**____**Sonic**_

POOF! The sound of badniks exploding were ringing everywhere. Sonic dashed through the Collision Chaos Zone with ease. He jumped off a crumbling cliff into a bed of spikes! But Lady Luck was smiling down upon him, for Eggman stupidly spread power-ups about to aid Sonic for some strange reason.

_**With**____**Amy**_

Amy watched the live video of Sonic with disbelief as he sped through the zone picking up power-ups that the place seemed to be overflowed with.

"With an IQ of 300 Eggman sure is an idiot." she said aloud.

"Tell me about it." Metal said.

"Metal, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well go on yourself."

"Will you let me use the restroom?"

"No. I don't even know where it is."

"Well I'm not going to go on myself."

"Well use this bottle."

"What?! Why would I demean myself like that in front of you?"

"You don't want your bladder to explode, do you?

"Well…no." Amy, replied looking off into the distance.

"I won't look." He turned around. So she straddled herself over the bottle and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't notice the small video camera on the back Metal's head…


	4. Tidal Tempest

Back from the dead, to those who do read this story.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. Sonic© belongs to SEGA©.**_

_**Chapter 4: Tidal Tempest**_

"Man, this is getting boring." Sonic groaned as he shredded through yet another mechanical minion. "I should get paid to do this."

As he ran, he noticed the only figment of his nightmares. "Gack! Water! No! Don't make me go, momma! Don't make me go into the scary water!" He slowly backed away from the cool liquid, but a robot pushed him in, hoping to drown him.

"Yeah! I did it! I killed Sonic the Hedgehog! I- Bzzt!" The resulting splash shorted the robot out.

'_Hmm. I guess I've gotten over water just a tad bit. Now I only urinate at the touch of it!"_ He waded through the water to reach his goal. To stop Eggman, and save Little Planet. And maybe rescue Amy along the way. Maybe.

_**With Amy**_

Amy awoke in her extremely lavish cage. She sat up in her bed, and turned on the TV to find something interesting. She took hold of the plate of breakfast on the nightstand beside the bed.

"It's a little dark in here." Amy complained. She grabbed a remote of the surface of the bed, and clicked the 'open curtains' button. Glorious sunlight flooded the cage. She took a bite of cantaloupe and changed the channel. Ugh. Barney, she couldn't stand him and all the happy, hugs, and love. If she ever met someone like him, she'd put something painful in his skull. Something blunt. Eureka! A hammer! She had to get one of those. Coupled with her short temper, that mallet would strike fear into even the most emotionless of mortals. She apparently forgot she already had one. She stopped switching channels when she found a program she enjoyed. Slay Klay. Ah! _That_ was a movie she could get used to.

After Amy was finished with her breakfast, she paced around her cage.

"Who does he think he is? Kidnapping me! He sure is doing a terrible job of it. Look! He even left the cage door open! What an idiot." Facepalm! Why didn't she notice it before? She snuck out of her luxury cage, and crept to the door of the prison room. She opened the door, and bolted out into the hallway. As she ran, she noticed there was no security around.

"Wow. Eggman is the worst villain ever. He doesn't even keep watch of his prisoners. At least he can make some hot robots." She walked down the corridor, confident she could just stroll out the entrance. She turned the corner to see the most horrid sight she could ever behold. Eggman in tights!

"Yeah! Feel the burn! *snap* Oh! My leg! S-suck it up. N-no p-pain, n-no gain, r-right?" Eggman continued to jog on his treadmill. Amy turned back onto her side of the corner. Her face was a mixture of horror, hatred, sickness, and strangely, fascination.

"I _have_ to stop smoking weed. There should be NO way that I'm fascinated in _that._" She went back down the hall she came from and veered to the right this time. Another corner. She mentally braced herself for what might be on the other side of this obstacle. When she turned she saw the colorful lights, flashing screens, and a variety of buttons.

"Oh! Shiny! I wonder what this button does." She pressed the button and the screens changed to different scene scattered about the base. To her terror, they all fixated on Eggman.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Raise your hands into the air, and stand still." The computer voice calmly said, despite the chaos it had raised. Robots were running amok everywhere, shouting various things.

"Ah! We're under attack! Sonic's here! Run for your artificial lives!"

"Ah! Help me!"

"Help! I'm being trampled!"

Eggman fell over at the din the riot had caused. "What? What's going on!?" Being the only life form in the suspected area, he was immediately apprehended.

"Hey! You stupid computer! It's me, your creator! Unhand me! No, no! Don't get the flamethrower! NO!!!"

Amy ran through the rabble, only to be stopped by Metal.

"There's the cause of all this trouble. How did you escape? Knowing Eggman, he probably left the door open." Metal said.

"If you must know, he did." Amy stated matter-of-factly.

"What an idiot." They both simultaneously said. They stared into each others eyes for just a moment. They quickly looked away.

'_Wow. I felt a connection! Who would have thought that I have something in common with him?'_ Amy thought to herself. Moments later, she was presented to Eggman, after the stampede she caused was controlled.

"You! You ruined my exercise! Plus, that stupid computer shot a flamethrower at me! I need new tights!" Eggman vented.

"Please don't give me _that_ mental image." Amy retorted.

"Urgh! Throw her back to her cage!"

"Sonic will save me! You'll see!" Amy was dragged off to her cage.


End file.
